Our Seasons
by nickandcory
Summary: Little one-shots of Finn and Rachel over the years of Halloween and Christmas. Finchel


**My sister had a Halloween Party up at the elementary school today and I thought of some cute little snippets of little finchel and adult finchel. Not just Halloween either. **

**i. **

"Mrs. Parker!" Six year old Rachel Berry ran up to her first grade teacher twirling around "Look at what my daddy bought me!"

"Oh your so pretty!" The teacher patted the young Berry dressed up in black tights, wings that completed her bumble bee costume of the year. "I'm so happy to see that you're all ready for the Halloween parade this year."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically while skipping to her seat, settling down waiting for the teachers announcement.

Clapping her hands in a certain rhythm the teacher captured the attention of the majority of the students until they were all quiet.

"Alright kids now since we have a few more minutes left until they call our grade to line up for the parade we are going to go around the room and show everyone our costumes and why you picked them." Mrs. Parker pointed to the back of the room "Mercedes go ahead."

"I'm an angel." Mercedes stood up "I like the wings."

"We like the wings too!" Mrs. Parker smiled "Tina?"

"I'm a vampired 'cuz the teeth... the teeth are cool."

"Very awesome, Noah."

A groaning and moaning Noah stood up glaring at his teacher correcting her. "Puckerman"

"Well Mr. Puckerman what are you?"

"I'm a pirate because they are cool!" Noah screamed "They beat people up with their swords!"

"Woah! So cool go ahead and sit down, how about you Finn?"

The small boy stood up looking around showing off his costume.

"Go ahead Finn, tell them what you are." Carole pushed her child to tell the class what he was

"I'm a cowboy." Finn smiled playing with the top of his hat "I love cowboys!"

"Very cool, Quinn what about you?"

Standing up, Quinn twirled for the class to see her. "I'm a fairy 'cuz my mommy curled my hair and I look really pretty!"

"You sure do sweetie, Rachel why don't you tell everyone what you are."

Standing up Rachel stood on a chair and did a little twirl for everyone. So proud of the costume her father had come up with "I am a bumble bee 'cuz they have pretty colors and I love my wings!"

"Bee's suck!" Noah exclaimed

"That is a bad word!" Rachel gasped pointing at Noah with such surprise

"Bees sting you!"

"Yeah well I'm a good bee." Rachel glared at Noah getting down from her chair and sitting on it pouting. Being stubborn she didn't listen to anything else that her classmates were saying, just sitting and staring at the pencil box on the table with gold stars all over it. So far her Halloween day at school wasn't very fun.

The teacher announced for the kids to line up, calling them by table on who was the quietest. Of course since Noah was at her table, she wasn't going to be called up first. Just wanting to get away from him, she begged the teacher with her eyes until her table was dismissed. Rushing over to the line, Rachel kept quiet and to herself waiting for them to leave to line up outside.

A tapped was on her shoulders, turning around she saw the cowboy who she recognized as Finn who was holding his treat bag. Staring at him with wonder on what he wanted, he opened his mouth and pointed to her costume.

"Bumble bees are cool" He stated "I like your costume."

Her eyes lit up the sky on the forth of July at his comment. Her somewhat toothless grin showed to him as she thanked him and turned around in line suddenly feeling much happier.

"That was very nice of you Finn." Carole praised her son in his ear as she watched Rachel confidently stand in like playing with the end of her black and yellow tutu. Though Finn just shrugged he knew what he did was nice too.

**ii. **

Rachel disliked liked this time of the year with a passion, in music class (which was her favorite) she wasn't even allowed to participate with the rest of the students because she didn't know the Christmas music. Sure she understood why she didn't listen to Christmas music, it was because she was Jewish and didn't celebrate Christmas like most of the families and kids in her class. So seven year old Rachel sat in the corner of the music room as she watched all the other kids have fun and mess around with the instruments. Sure Rachel wasn't alone there was another girl by the name of Heather who was a Jehovah Witness and much like Rachel didn't celebrate Christmas. Come to find out, Heather didn't celebrate much of anything.

Hearing a squealing right next to her Rachel watched as Noah blew a recorder into Santana's ear making her shrill. Wincing at the horrible noise she was glad that wasn't her that he was picking on. Going back to her coloring project that her music teacher had provided her of, Rachel tried to zone out all the fun going on around her. But as the class got together and started singing all of the carols that they had been working on, Rachel couldn't help but to be distracted.

Music was very much important to her as much as ballet class was, well maybe a little more important. Any music was the joy to her life and it didn't matter whether she didn't celebrate Christmas she still wanted to learn and participate with the rest of her classmates.

So coming into the next music class she had brought in a note from her fathers stating that she was to participate with the kids as well. It didn't take much persuading just a few sad glances with a little tears in her eyes and they were hooked. Rachel had never been so proud of herself than she was at that exact moment when Mr. Yorker was finding a spot on the chorus bleachers for her to squeeze in. Separating Santana and Quinn was not something Rachel had forced the teacher into doing but with the glares that she's being given, it would have seemed that way.

"Rachel doesn't celebrate Christmas, she's different." Quinn looked me up and down giving me a snarl

"Yeah!" Noah smirked from his spot

"You don't either and you get to sing!" Biting her tongue on the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Yeah well at least I know the songs."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged her

"I'll help her if she doesn't get it!" Finn volunteered keeping his eyes away from Rachel who only smirked at Noah "I love Christmas songs."

"Thank you Finn!" Mr. Yorker smiled at Finn in the first row as Finn looked up and gave Rachel a little smirk before turning around and listened for the music. Within a few days of sheet music and Finn's lyric help Rachel was able to participate in the 2001 Christmas Choir Show in front of the whole school and their family members. Dressed up matching khakis and a green shirt with the boys, Rachel glided over to him at the end. Picking at the bottom of the red shirt and khakis that the girls had to wear. Carole watched in a distance as Rachel quickly hugged him, mumbling something to him and walking away shyly.

"What was that about FInny?" Carole ruffled her sons hair who looked up and only just shrugged

"I helped her, that's all." Carole nodded smiling at her sons kind heart.

**iii. **

"Santa's not real!" Noah rolled his eyes in the middle of class one day

"That's not very nice to say." Rachel turned around from the desk she was sitting in to glare at the boy who was being obnoxious again. She hated having him sit at her table, he was such a pain. Rachel hoped that this would be her last year with Noah and everyone who had given her a hard time, in her class for a whole year. She didn't know how much more she could deal with their teasing and just plain rude behavior.

"Santa is too real!" Tina commented "My mommy and daddy leave cookies out and Santa eats them."

"Your daddy eats them!" Noah rolled his eyes looking at Finn for support "These kids are dumb."

"Totally." Even though what Finn is saying is what Noah wants to hear yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed that his best friends didn't believe in the same things he did. Of course Santa existed, how else would all these presents get around the world and to his house every morning.

"See, Finn agrees with me. Santa is a stupid fat guy who is made up anyone who believes in him is dumb."

"I believe in Santa." Rachel spoke up

"You're Jewish you can't believe in Santa" Noah gave her an eye roll

"Just because I'm Jewish doesn't mean I can't believe in something for others. I believe in magic and Santa is pure magic he makes kids excited for what he can do in one night. Christmas is a magical time of year, I know because I've heard it and even though I'm Jewish I've seen what Christmas can do to people. Miracles happen _Noah _and if you don't believe in miracles than shut your mouth and don't ruin it for other people."

"Shut up Rachel."

"Noah Puckerman!" The teacher called his name giving him a hard stare "You get up here right now and we are going to have a long talk!"

"Thanks a lot." Noah harshly pushed himself out of the chair stomping up to the front of the class. Rachel went back to her reading assignment feeling great and she didn't care what Noah thought about her. Because in all honestly she had the same feeling back for him, dislike.

"Uh... Rach?" Hearing her name she looked up to Finn looking down at his hands.

"Yes?" Placing her book down to let him know that she was giving him her attention.

"Do you really... do you really think Santa is real?" His face red with embarrassment and his voice low to keep the others from hearing him.

Leaning forward she nodded.

"Santa is most defiantly real, especially if you believe in him." Rachel smiled at how happy Finn was beginning to be " Santa doesn't come to little kids houses unless they do believe in Santa."

"Is that why he doesn't come to Noah's?" Not understanding the Jewish beliefs

"Because we are of a different religion meaning we won't celebrate Christmas but I do believe that there is magic for those who do. You should not base yourself off a one person, Christmas is a special time of the year."

"You are really smart."

"I know." Giving him a smile she went back to her book

**iv. **

"This candy is bogus!" Puck went through his candy on the sidewalk as the ten year olds were walking through the community "I hate peanut butter!"

"Here you can have some of my stuff!" Quinn offered reaching into her pillow case

"No" Puck glared at her putting his mask back onto his face that matched his werewolf costume and stalked off back into the busy of it all as kids ran from door to door collecting candy. Noah Puckerman was on a mission as he passed all the houses on the street with Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Karovsky, Azimo and Finn following behind him. Finn's Batman cape dragging on the ground with him trying to keep that up while keeping up with the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Brittany complained as Noah kept stalking around the neighborhood. Not answering anymore they continued to go down the streets until he stopped them.

"Jackpot!" Looking in the direction of which Noah was, they all could see Rachel in her witches costume by herself trick or treating from door to door. Walking slowly Finn fixed her mask and was confused to why his best friend was so worried about Rachel. Staying behind Finn knew that he wasn't going to want in any part of what his friend was going to do. Watching Noah had snatched the bag from Rachel's hand and running in the same direction of him.

"RUN!" Noah screamed with the girls and boys behind me. But Finn stood in the middle of the sidewalk watching as Rachel raised her hands to her face. She looked like she was crying from the way her shoulders were shaking. Looking back, his friends were already gone so walking towards the crying girl he cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" She cried, wiping her eyes furiously

"I want to give you my bag." Finn offered out his pillow case for her to take. Looking at it, her eyes suspicious but she politely declined.

"That's your candy, not mine"

"Puck is a jerk who took your candy so take mine." Finn shoved it at her again.

"I couldn't" Rachel shook her head as she started walking towards her house turning around she smiled at him just a little "But thank you for the offer Finn, that was very nice of you."

"There's still time for you to trick or treat." Finn tried to lift her spirits.

"It's okay" Rachel shook her head "It's not that much fun anyway by yourself."

"I'll go with you!" Finn offered, Rachel's eyes widened at his offer. Finn Hudson wanted to go trick or treating with her? Surely it was a joke or another part of their scheme.

"No thank you." Rachel declined, waving him good bye as she walked down the sidewalk to her house candy-less.

**v.**

"Secret Santa everyone!" Mr. Shuester went around his spanish classroom carrying a hat letting everyone pick from it and stopping at almost sixteen year old Rachel. "You're comfortable with doing this right Rachel?"

"Of course" Reaching her hand in, she pulled out a name keeping it in her hands. "I may not celebrate Christmas but I love to shop."

"Me too" Kurt breathed out just thinking about all the shopping he would be able to do this year, seeing as he actually had some friends. Rachel watched as even Noah took a paper from the hat and reading it. Smirking just a little she opened hers reading the name. This was perfect.

"Who did you get?" Finn whispered trying to read off her small strip of paper. Holding it to her chest she looked to him beside her.

"We'll find out everyones on the twenty-first."

Mr. Shuester had dismissed the class leaving Rachel to stand up quickly going over to Kurt, Finn watched as she giggled and showed him who she had. Why the hell wouldn't she show him? Collecting his book bag from the other side of the room off the floor. He waited and waited for her to finish talking, now more irritated because she kept showing him her paper. Watching as she gave Kurt a hug she skipped down all giddy as she was handed her bag from Finn. Not saying anything to her they walked out into his truck.

"How come you showed Kurt?" Finn's sour tone came out

Smirking, Rachel settled in her seat getting comfortable. "Because I need Kurt's help and he won't tell anyone. I don't even know who he has and Kurt won't tell."

Shrugging he pulled out from the school he would get it out of her soon enough. Two weeks had passed and through Finn's failed ways of persuading she never did tell anyone who she had as her secret Santa. He was convinced that she was tight lipped. Finn even tried to get it out of her going into school that same day but there was no cracking her. It was the last day before Christmas break meaning the whole school was in excitement. Wearing a green dress with red stockings to school Rachel was feeling festive. Walking confidently in the halls she talked with Kurt making sure everything was going well and as planned.

In excitement she ran to Finn's locker bouncing on her toes as she looked past his body to see the plan in motion.

"Hi Finn!" Smiling she kept glancing

"Hey"

"So are you excited about your secret Santa today?"

"I'm just curious to know who you had."

"Well your about to find out." Pointing her finger she giggled as they turned to watch the show go down. Coming down the hall in a big red suit was Santa. Rachel held onto Finn's hand in excitement watching it all go down. Finn was scared and really confused.

"Uh... Rach?"

"Shh.." She hushed him watching

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" The Santa stopped looking the two and Finn was nervous backing away, Rachel gripped his hand and held him in place. Suddenly Santa turned right and walked up behind Noah who was oblivious to what was going on. Tapping him on the shoulder, Noah turned around with a pissy look on his face until he realized what was going on.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, no you don't! Santa does not give out toys to bad boys who use such language."

"What the hell is this!" Noah yelled looking around him trying to find an answer.

"Santa wanted to make a stop by Mr. Noah Puckerman because I've been worried about you. Mrs. Clause said that I should give you a chance but I think that you've had enough. So I decided that you're going to spend the day with me and we're going to decide together on whether or you deserve presents under your tree"

The Santa closed Noah's locker dragging him down the hallway.

"I don't even celebrate Christmas!" Noah exclaimed

"Noah!" Rachel mocked a gasp as she stopped the two in the hallway "You told me you didn't believe in Santa, I'm so happy to see how the years have changed."

Realization showed all over Noah's face and Finn snickered along with the rest of the students in the hallway.

"Payback" Noah yelled as the Santa dragged him back down the hallway, Rachel waved sarcastically watching as the two left. Rachel looked up at Finn feeling very good about her present to Noah and skipped off to her next class. In Spanish the class exchanged their gifts all except for one which made Rachel clearly upset. Having not paid attention to the exchanging of the gifts she didn't know who didn't give her a gift because everyone had something in their hand whether it be a single gift from Kurt or their present from their secret Santa. Crossing her legs in annoyance, she was not happy. The rest of the class she didn't talk to anyone and didn't volunteer to help clean up anything. She was unhappy.

"What the matter?"

"Nothing"

"We're still planning on tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when you pick me up" Smiling just a little Rachel walked to her fathers car as they were picking her up and got in. Having getting dressed in a not so green outfit instead choosing a black sweater dress with white tights. Not giving Finn a chance to knock on the door she wished her fathers a good night, promising them that she would be back later. Finn had just gotten out of the truck when hopped off the steps, came Rachel.

"Hey Finny!" Rachel went right for his truck getting in, her mood changing dramatically from when he last saw her earlier this afternoon. "So what are the plan for tonight?"

"You'll see" Mocking her same saying that she had been telling him since the secret Santa had come together. Giving him a little pout the truck ride was filled with light singing until Finn told her to close her eyes.

"Why would I need to close my eyes?"

"Because I'm taking you somewhere where's it's a surprise." Finding it all sort of silly, she closed her eyes anyway and the truck slowing down. Felling the truck stop almost instantly and Finn getting out she than was being led out with Finn's hand. He reminded her to keep her eyes closed as they walked. Stepping on what seemed to be a twig, she was completely at loss of where they were.

"You can open them now."

Peeking with one eye she saw light coming from some lighted candles on the picnic tables under the pavilion. Looking up at Finn in sort of shock I walked slowly down the hill onto the pavement of the pavilion. There was two plates of food plated, showing that he had bought it or someone else had. Still Rachel thought it was a nice and thoughtful set up.

"Thanks" Finn yelled as I saw someone run up the hill, than to me "I have a secret accomplance just like that Santa for Puck."

"Let's just say that I had a friend from the theater in town that owed me a favor." Sitting down on one side of the picnic table and Finn on the other. It was cold sure but neither minded as they talked and ate their own meals before that too was cold. When they were finished, Rachel just looked around the park with bright, curious eyes. The lake had frozen over with the weather so cold but with the sky dark her eyes went bright noticing something almost immediately. "Oh, my gosh Finn look it's snowing!"

"Huh?" Looking around, sure enough it was snowing. "Wow"

"Perfect timing for Christmas... huh?" Smiling she stood up stepping out from under the roofing and into the light falling snow.

"Yeah snow on Christmas is like my favorite thing ever." Finn announced coming out from under the roof too, joining her as she caught snow flakes on her tongue

"You love Christmas, snow or no snow." Rachel elbowed him a little, smiling

"Yeah Christmas is pretty great." Finn loves everything about Christmas and Rachel thinks that, that's adorable because after all these years he still obsesses over it. Staring up into the dark night, Rachel watched the fluffy white snow fall into his dark down at her she just smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the night. I have a very nice day and evening."

"I'm glad... because you know if my secret Santa gift didn't work out tonight I would have been totaly crushed." Rachel gasped realizing that Finn must have gotten her name.

"You're a sneaky one."

"I try." Finn chuckles

Rachel wraps her coat around herself even more to block the wind coming in with the snow making her shiver ever so often. Taking a notice, Finn offers her his gloves.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want you to go without."

"No seriously, take them I'd much rather you use them."

"Here" Stepping forward she places her hands into his coat pockets seeing as though her didn't have them. Looking up she caught his eyes, speaking softly "See my hands are all better now"

"Remember when you said that Christmas was a special time of year with like magic?" Finn asked

"Yeah, of course."

"I never forgot that."

"Well I mean obviously..." Rachel giggled a little

"No I mean like you really got to me that day, nobody ever stood up and said what they believed like that. You totally rule when it comes to stuff like that."

"I just didn't think that Puckerman had a right to tell anyone what you can or can't believe in.

"You're amazing"

She smiled because she didn't hear that often from people.

"You know..." Her voice drifted off a little before clearing her throat, gaining what little confidence she did have "You know you can kiss me if you want to."

Swallowing hard, Finn's throat suddenly became dry nodding none the less.

"I want to"

Pulling him down with his pocket's it was slow and really sweet. Rachel's heart was racing for it was her first kiss and with someone she never thought it would be with. Finn Hudson was meant to be with someone like Quinn or Santana. But here he was with her, what made her so special?

As soon as the kiss started it stopped but that didn't mean they didn't feel something special from it. In fact Rachel's lips were still tingling when she smiled at him. Giving her a questioning look, glancing from her lips to her eyes asking for permission once more. Shyly nodding they went for it again, the snow falling behind them almost creating this wonderland.

**vi. **

Surely she had found a way to get along with Finn's friends, try to fit into their circle. It wasn't easy at first, it was Rachel's idea to hide their relationship at first. She didn't want to get more slushies then she normally would and Rachel knew that Finn had a reputation to uphold. The outing of their relationship would ruin it all for him. Which was why she slowly broke into their circle, dressing a little like them but promising that she would never act like them. They were hard on her at first but she reminded herself that these were Finn's friends and without their friendship they wouldn't make it the distance. So she sucked it up and soon enough they were was supportive telling her that she didn't have to do that for him and he would still like her no matter what. But Rachel knew that it came down to it, the teasing would never stop unless she was friends with them. In fact, Santana was now one of her best friends who would have ever guessed. Noah and Rachel still clashed but that was a given, they were friends who were also enemies. Quinn, was the loose cannon Rachel talked to her and could get along with her but she just couldn't wrap her finger around the bad vibe she gave Rachel.

So as she got ready in their dorm room for the Halloween party that Rachel had traveled from New York to Ohio State to attend, there was that vibe again. Not paying much attention to it as Santana teased Rachel's hair in the ponytail before placing a black bow around her head making it a headband.

"You look like a hot Jewish version of Madonna." Brittany commented from the bed

Barely able to stand in the hot pink pumps that matched her pink short skirt with lace around it and a black tight shirt tucked in, matching fish net stocking to bring the outfit together.

"It's missing something." Santana mentioned going over to her sock drawer returning with a pair of sky blue leg warmers "Here put these on"

"Better" Brittany nodded standing up showing off her adult version of Little Ms. Red Riding Hood

"We should probably get going." Quinn looked up from her, her too standing showing off her adult version of a firefighter, only in a dress version ( a much, much short and revealing dress version.)

Santana was too wearing an adult version of a female gangster, she really fit the part. Grabbing the room key they stepped out into the busy halls. Rachel had only been here a handful amount of times but was quite familiar with it. Going outside and down the blocks a bit they entered their friends already filled home. The lights turned down low, the girls entered making themselves comfortable, grabbing a drink.

"Rach!" Finn's voice whipped her body around just about running to him when she shoved her drink at Quinn. Her heels did the job of making her the same height which made it easier to say hello to him with a kiss that was equally given back with just as much strength. Breaking apart, Finn grabbed for her hand while being greeted by the girls.

"Oh Finn!" Quinn chuckled pointing to his costume and her own "Looks like we might of accidentally had a twin moment."

"Yeah... totally." Finn chuckled a little, looking at his girlfriend who started between the two's costume "Total accident though, it's not like we planned this."

"No, of course not. But it's so funny how much we really are in sync."

"Not really..."

"A little." Quinn batted her eyelashes at him before brushing past him, grasping his hand as she did. That didn't go unnoticed by neither Finn or Rachel who just set her cup down on the counter. She defiantly didn't want to become intoxicated tonight because she had a feeling that there was a need to watch out for Quinn. That vibe was coming out strong tonight.

Having moved down into the basement Rachel joined Santana and Brittany on the couch catching up with what was going on in New York. Occasionally she would glance over to keep an eye out for Quinn over near the boys where they were playing pool. So far was clear but she made it a point to keep checking up on the situation. And just like she knew would happen, Quinn ended up joining the boys.

Shifting uncomfortably she watched Quinn lean across the pool table showing off her cleavage, something she clearly had more of then Rachel. The boys could be heard laughing at something she said, Quinn was on her game tonight.

"What a bitch." Santana commented "Ever since her and Puckerman stopped getting on after classes last semester she's been the little whore around campus."

"S-She hasn't been hanging out with Finn has she?" Rachel's eyes big, watching Finn and Quinn chat as they he was shooting the ball

"I know that they are taking the same class and they are writing a project together. They go to the libraries together to meet up on Tuesday but other than that, no."

"He's going to break up with me!" Rachel cried out

"What?" Brittany asked

"Look!" Rachel exclaimed pointing to the two cozy in the corner laughing and having a great time together. "I haven't seen him in two months and he hasn't even talked to me. I'm screwed!"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Santana asked, watching Rachel stand up

"I think I'm going to just call it an early night and head back to your place."

"You sure?"

Glancing over at the two, Quinn grabbing Finn's arm as she laughed. It made Rachel was to get sick. "I'm positive."

Handing over her key, Rachel took it and booked it from the basement climbing up the stairs in the basement to the backyard. Closing the door she began to walk back to campus.

"Rachel!" Hearing someone call her name she looked behind her, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Go back to the party Finn"

"Rach, wait up!" Hearing him jogging up behind her, Rachel grabbed her shoes off her feet and began to run herself. "Why are you running?"

"Leave me alone." Stopping at the crossroads, she checked the streets making sure they were clear before breaking out into a run again

"Rachel" Finn's yell was deeper, angrier as he ran after her. Him being the high school quarterback was able to catch up with her easier falling into step with her as she began to walk, throwing her heels to the side in the grass leaving them behind. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing Finn just go back to the party." Trying to remember where in the world Santana's dorm rooms were from this angle she just decided to keep walking.

"Your going the wrong way" Finn announced, so Rachel went right. "Still the wrong way."

"Will you just leave me alone?"

"Not until you tell me what happened." Stopping her, holding on her arm. "Did someone do something to your, because I'll beat their ass."

"Yeah actually someone did do something to me." Pulling her arm back she started to walk again until he stopped in front of her.

"Who was it, I'll go hunt his ass down. What did he look like?"

"He was dressed as firefighter." Pushing him away she broke out into a run again wanting to just get away from him. Seeming to finally get it he rushed after her, stopping her again. "Look Finn, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I want to go to sleep and I want to be by myself."

"What did I do wrong"

"If you don't know what you did, that's fine. Maybe that's a sign than."

"A sign for what, what are you talking about?"

Screams of laughter could be heard as people ran past them with toilet paper falling behind them. Looking back at Finn she crossed her arms.

"How long?"

"How long for what?" Finn asked confused to what she was asking him

"How long have been seeing Quinn behind my back?" Rachel spat out "I mean honestly Finn, you two were pretty obvious tonight. Do you really think I'm that dense?"

Finn stood there wide eyed.

"So your not denying it." Rachel mumbled loosing all hope that he would protest her accusations. Letting out a sob, she hit him in the chest. "Oh, my god! You are!"

"Rachel..." Finn started

"No!" She screamed hitting his chest again "I never want to speak to you again, we're done!"

"No Rachel, please." Finn chased after her again "Rachel I'm not cheating on you with Quinn."

Pulling her shaking body to his, he held her as she cried into his chest. Her fists pounding on it as he held her, running a hand down her back trying to soothe her.

"Rachel.." He whispered in her ears "Please stop and listen to me."

"No"

"Please baby, listen to me." His voice soft, holding her head up "I am not cheating on you with Quinn."

"Could have fooled me." Rolling her eyes

"Where did you even get that from?"

"You two looked pretty cozy back there at the party, the way you two were standing so close, matching costumes and the way she touched your hand when she walked past you. It's like you two were shoving it in my face.

"We were talking about some asshole playing pool with us who was drunk." Finn defended himself trying to catch her eye but she avoided them "I swear to you that I'm not seeing Quinn behind your back. I would never leave you."

"I understand Finn, long relationships are hard and you get tired of waiting for breaks in between to see each other. I mean look at you know, I've been here for an entire day and this is the longest we've talked."

"You knew I had class today that I couldn't miss" Finn explained to her "I'm sorry that I didn't see you but you don't really believe that I didn't want to be with you, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Rachel's eyes were soft as her voice broke "I'm hundreds of miles away Finn, it's only going to be natural for you to want more out of someone who is right in your backyard."

"I don't want anyone else I want you" Finn begged "Please Rachel, understand that I'm not cheating on you nor have I ever. I love you, you're it for me!"

"I love you too Finn, but don't you think..."

"Marry me." He stopped her short

"Excuse me?"

"Marry me" Finn repeated "I want to be with you, I want to go the distance. I want us to be together, I don't want anybody else and I won't ever want anyone else. So I want you to marry me."

"If this is your proposal..." Rachel mumbled

"It is" Finn nodded " I have the ring in my nightstand waiting for the right moment but this is it. I want you to know right now that I'm in this forever. Me and you until the end, what do you say?"

"We're only twenty..." Rachel shook her head

"We'll wait to get married" Finn rushed out, tugging on her hands and trying to catch her eyes "Please, I want to marry you. I don't care if I have to wait five years or five months, you're all that I want."

Finally looking at him, his eyes were black which always made her heart skip a beat. He was truly serious. He wanted to marry her.

"Okay"

"Okay?" His heart leaped from his chest

"I'll marry you." Rachel snorted out a tiny laugh, covering her face from excitement as he collected her in his arms.

"She said yes!" Finn screamed, Rachel wrapping her legs around his waist. He gripped her cheek, kissing her mouth "You said yes."

"Well unlike Noah who just stole my Halloween candy, you stole my heart."

**vii.**

"Can you see me?" Santana asked over the chat on the computer

"Yeah I can see you now!" Rachel clapped waving at her best friend from hundreds of miles away in Chicago where her job has landed her, Rachel in New York still. "Oh, my gosh okay so Kurt and Blaine are over"

"Hey!" They yelled from behind the notebook waving from the sofa as she sat in one of the recliner chairs, Santana responded back.

"Well anyway they came over to help Finn and I pass out candy this year since it's our first year in a house in an actual neighborhood, I decided to dress up.

"No way!" Santana laughed "What are you going as."

Covering the camera with her thumb, Rachel stood up placing the computer on the table.

"You ready?" Rachel asked before taking her thumb away and showing off her brother in law's work on her belly. Wearing just a sports bra and yoga pants, her eight month along baby bump was painted to look like a pumpkin. Putting on a green vined hat to go with it, Rachel giggled knowing how silly she must look right now.

"That is freaking adorable, you need to post that on Facebook."

"Yeah I know, you know me though I post everything on Facebok." Rachel brought the computer onto her lap. Her attention being brought to her husband who handed her a mug of tea from behind, waving at Santana.

"Hey frankenteen" Satana smirked

"Hey" Finn chuckled kissing Rachel's temple before sitting next to Blaine on the couch watching the highlights of the games from yesterday.

"Well just think next year you'll have a little girl to dress up."

"I know" Rachel smiled "I'm already giving Finn ideas on a group costume idea"

"None of them good" Finn yelled

"Well I did just think of one, Finn could be the prince, I the princess and the baby could be the little version of my princess outfit."

"That's so much better than your fruit themed costumes."

Rolling her eyes into the computer Rachel relaxed into her seat.

'Well I'm going to get off of here so I can rest my feet before the kids come to the door begging for candy."

"Okay be safe"

"You too" Rachel blew her friend a kiss, waving her good bye. Just as she closed her notebook the doorbell rang. Pushing herself up from the chair she started clapping. "Our first trick or treaters of the night!"

**viii.**

"Mommy!" Eden yelled from her room on the top floor of their rental in Lima. "Mommy!"

"What is it, I'm trying to get your brother fed and ready so we aren't late." Rachel came into the room out of breathe, curlers in her hair

"I can't find my tutu skirt for today."

"Did you check your closet to see if I hung it up?"

"Yes and it's not in there." The five year old whined on her floor "I really want to wear that."

"I know but if you aren't able to find it by the time we leave then you might not be able to."

"Daddy!" Eden screamed

"Your daddy is in the shower, I'll send him in when he's finished to help you look for it..."

"I'm out." Finn came into the room, fully clothed

"Oh good, here help Eden find her tutu skirt so we can get out of here on time. You know I feel about being late."

"It's highly unprofessional" Finn and Eden recited

Giving them a playful glare, Finn helped his daughter look for her skirt to complete her outfit. Putting on a pair of matching rain boots, Eden was so proud of what she had come up with for meeting her grandparents at the pumpkin patch. Finding her mommy down in the kitchen setting up a bag while her brother Derek was in his booster seat at the table eating his Cheerios.

"Mommy, look daddy helped me find my skirt!" Eden twirled for her mother letting her get the whole aspect of her outfit for the day. Her pink tutu skirt matched her pink shirt that was tucked in, her black tights and pink rain boots.

"You look so precious!" Rachel swiped her little girl up into a hug, kissing her cheek. "Like a little princess."

"I love princesses!" Eden jumped up in excitement, running off into her playroom to grab her teddy bear to take with her to the pumpkin patch. Coming back into the kitchen she saw her daddy cleaning off her brother while her mommy got her shoes on. "We're leaving!"

"Yep" Rachel handed her daughter the book bag "Wanna be mommy's big helper today?"

"Yes" Eden took the bag and walked out onto the front porch with her parents and brother not to far behind. The ride to the patch was quiet as for Eden was mesmerized by the princesses on the DVD playing. Finn pulled into to the pumpkin patch, putting the car in park and turning around.

"You ready to go?" He smiled watching as she looked outside the car in excitement knowing that she was finally here.

"Yes!" Unbuckling her seat belt she climbed into the front seat bouncing on her mommy's lap.

"I think she's ready!" Rachel laughed getting out of the car holding her five year old as she closed the door and Finn put the backpack on while grabbing his year and a half son from his toddler seat. Shutting the door they walked up, meeting Burt and Carole who were already there waiting for them.

"Grandmom and grandpa!" Eden jumped down from her mom's grasp running over to them hugging both of their legs

Derek pointed, blabbering to Finn. Walking over Carole kissed Derek's check before greeting her own son and daughter in law.

"We've already paid for you all to come in" Handing them their ticket they went into the pumpkin patch. Eden ran for the jumping pillow while Finn let Derek walk around, talking to his mom and Burt with Rachel, catching up on things that have been going on. Keeping an eye on Eden and Derek as they were both traveling in different places was difficult but Carole and Rachel decided to go talk near Eden while Finn watched over Derek.

Having found him eating dried corn, Finn decided that it would be just a good idea to hold him.

"Here" Rachel took her son in her arms kissing his temple "I'm going to go take him down the slide."

Eden screamed for her daddy to watch her do a trick, thinking she was going to do a flip Finn got nervous telling her not to. But she did and it ended up being a toe touch jump. Giggling as she bounced on her butt, she decided to get off an put her shoes back on. Grabbing Burt and her daddy's hand she dragged them to the corn maze.

"Wait up for daddy and grandpa Burt" Finn yelled as Eden ran ahead, loosing a five year old in a corn maze was something he didn't want to explain to his wife. Running through, they didn't find her and Finn was getting anxious. Finding the exit, Finn stepped out and heard Eden giggling with Derek as he played with the dried corn in a play area for the kids as Carole and Burt supervised.

"I told you not to run off, didn't I?" Finn scolded his little girl

"But I won, I found it before you and I saw mommy so I came out here!" Her lower lip popped out giving him the same face that made him cave to Rachel after all these years.

"Fine, just don't do it again" Kissing her head he joined them in the corn

Carole and Burt picked out the perfect sized pumpkins for the kids to take home, which Derek just saw as a chew toy.

"Ew, nasty Derek don't eat that." Rachel giggled taking the pumpkin away placing it on the picnic table, but Derek seemed to think it was funny as his dimples (identical to his daddys) showed. Eating some Goldfish that Rachel packed for snack, Eden sipped on her juice box before begging Carol for a face paint. Caving in, Eden had painted on a spider on her cheek.

"Woah, super scary!" Finn smiled, making her giggle.

"It's going to get you!" She tickled her daddy's side, laying her head on his shoulder. Her small hands so big compared to his tall frame, inheriting that from her mother.

"Oh no, Rachel help the spiders going to get me!"

"Silly daddy, the spider is fake" Eden giggled keeping her head rested on her shoulder, patting his back.

"Derek stop!" Rachel handed Finn the pumpkin trying to keep it away from their son "Here take this, he's eating the dirt!"

"That's right little man!" Finn leaned over ruffling the little boy thick curly, almost black colored hair. Derek giggled reaching for the pumpkin again, but Finn placed it on the bench so it was out of sight.

"I love Halloween" Eden sighed, smiling at her mommy from across the table

"I do too" Rachel smiled reaching for Finn's hand grasping it for a second before taking it back to help Derek down off the bench.

"Mommy?" Eden asked

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I be a bumble bee this year for Halloween? I saw it in the store the other day and it was really, really pretty!"

Finn smirked at his wife, taking some Goldfish to his mouth. Blushing at the distant memory, Rachel nodded and Finn spoke up.

"Of course, bumble bees are awesome"

**Fin. **


End file.
